


Cleaning Day

by Anonymous



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 2: Cleaning Day, Ereri Week 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to Everyday Life</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Everyday Life

“Again.”

“But—”

“ _Again_.”

Eren sighed and followed the Corporal to the room that, _apparently_ , needed to be cleaned again.

“And I expect you to do it properly this time, do you hear me?”

“Yeah...”

Levi stopped, so suddenly that Eren almost ran into him, and turned his head just so that he could look at the shifter from the corner of his eye.

Eren gulped loudly. “I mean, yessir.”

•

His body felt like lead by the time Levi found him. After cleaning that one room again, Levi had snapped and ordered him to inspect the dungeon while he cleaned the room.

 

“Fuck him,” Eren grunted, scrubbing scrub the stain as if it had offended him. He stopped and let his arms hung she either side of his body. He leaned forward till his head touched the stone, not caring about the filth.

 

 _What the hell are you saying...?_ he scolded himself.

 

“Brat.”

 

“Corporal!” Eren jumped to his feet, hoping that the man didn't notice the way his arms and legs were with exhaustion.

 

Levi _did_ notice, however. “It's late, you can stop now. You've done a good job today. Doesn't meet my standards, but's not bad for a brat,” he said, his voice softer than Eren was expecting.

 

He felt a little too prideful after that.

* * *

_I wasn't disappointed; this **is** a challenge._


End file.
